


godless

by aeviternus



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post Dream No More Ending, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeviternus/pseuds/aeviternus
Summary: The sky makes her think of gods.





	godless

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a sappy poem about Hollow Knight.

the sky makes her think  
of gods.  
an empty wind howls here;  
hisses through the grasses its stories  
of lands beyond, each invisible  
grain of sand from thousands of  
wasteland worlds away -  
and away, like specks  
on deep-ocean skies - an endless darkness.

amid their valley  
of starspeck lights,  
she is a small witness  
that watches  
every unknown history  
whirl between stout houses and  
carry on.

she thinks, how many winds  
have sung soft between  
these weathered cliffs?  
how many  
have settled, shadowed the ground  
with lamplit silhouettes;  
how many feet have tread  
these worn paths  
in a time she never heard of  
and brushed the cracked stalks  
that replace each other, year -  
after year -  
after year?

the mountains have seen  
how many stars? - how  
many gods that took  
places in the endless sky  
as suns, to be wiped away  
by its emptiness?

the old gods could not  
fathom this infinity;  
the shifting sands that bury  
long-fought wars, smother lights,  
and birth civilizations  
from their remains.  
they are gone now - and  
perhaps that is  
for the better.

she’s returning to the end again  
and the beginning, with nothing  
but life, death, and all those  
in between.  
she does not wish to be  
a god; perhaps, let the darkness  
consume the sun  
so the people can find  
their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and constructive feedback are always appreciated. :)


End file.
